


There Aren’t Enough Scoundrels in Your Life

by patton_pending



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cosplay, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Star Wars References, Steven Universe References, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: “I love you.”“I know.”Virgil and Roman go to a Halloween party with their friends dressed as one of the most iconic movie couples in cinematic history — Han and Leia. Over the course of the evening, Virgil can’t help but wonder about Roman’s behaviour and what he’s got planned.Of course, maybe he’s not planning anything and Virgil is overthinking everything. But what if he is?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	There Aren’t Enough Scoundrels in Your Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victorianvirgil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorianvirgil/gifts).



> This fic was beta’d by the lovely @kaykayblogs over on tumblr!!

"C'mon, kiddos, we're gonna be late for the party!" Patton called up the stairs in his Rose Quartz costume. Logan nervously adjusted the leggings on his Pearl costume. 

"Patton, are you sure this is a good idea? I'm beginning to have doubts."

"What do you mean, Loganberry?" Patton asked with mild concern. 

"You know I have no issue wearing this sort of attire... at  _ home _ . However, I'm beginning to wonder if... well, I'm concerned that people might... say something. How can anyone take me seriously when I'm dressed this way?" he asked, nervously fiddling with the replica of Pearl's spear that Roman had helped him make for his costume. 

"Oh, sweetie, it'll be fine! How can anyone make you feel bad when you look so darn amazing?" He smiled serenely at his boyfriend, who blushed light pink. He took Patton's hand, his lips threatening a grin. 

"You look amazing as well, darling." 

"Aww, thanks, Lo-Lo! Besides, if anyone tries to mess with you, I'll be like your knight in shining armour," he added with a smile, holding up Rose Quartz's sword and shield. Logan chuckled softly at that. 

"Let's leave the knighthood to Roman, shall we?" he asked, Patton giggling. 

"Okay, fair enough. Speaking of Roman, what's taking him and Virgil so long up there?" 

Logan volunteered to check on them and headed up the stairs to their shared room. He pushed open the door that was already slightly ajar and saw they were both in costume, but Roman was stitching up Virgil's Princess Leia dress that seemed to have a tear. 

"Oh, hey," Virgil greeted. "Sorry for the delay, I just tore my freaking dress like an idiot."

"First of all,” Roman began. “you’re not an idiot, so shut your glorious mouth. Secondly, it should only take a moment now, so it’s fine either way.”  


In a matter of seconds, he finished sewing. He put the needle and thread back in their case and set it on his desk, adjusting the sleeves on his Han Solo outfit. 

"Perfect. Are we ready now?" Logan asked, the two of them nodding. They all went downstairs to Logan's car and headed to the Halloween party. 

The party was being held by a friend of theirs, Damien. Walking inside, it all looked to be about what they had expected; fancy, over the top, and extravagant. There were LED lights, snack tables, even fog machines. Virgil couldn't even begin to imagine how Damien could afford all this. 

Speaking of, they were quickly approached by Damien, who wore a black costume with yellow accents, a bowler hat, and the left half of his face was covered in snake makeup. He even had a yellow snake-eye contact to complete the ensemble. 

"Hey, it's nice to see you four," he greeted over the blaring music. "Glad you all could make it." 

"What are you supposed to be, anyway?" Virgil asked. 

"Oh, this? Well, I was planning on being a full snake, but I ran out of makeup and I didn't have enough time to go get more. But I believe I made it work, don't you think?" he asked with a small smile. 

"Yeah!" Patton concurred. "You look real spooky, Dee!" 

"Where did you get this outfit?" Logan asked. 

"I simply combined some things from my closet and old Halloween costumes. Although the hat and the capelet are from an old musical I was in back in the day. Glad I held onto them."

"Oh! The old Jack The Ripper musical at the community theatre?" Roman asked excitedly. "Back when we first met? What  _ was _ the name of that show?" 

"Oh, yes! It was... wasn't it called Midnight in White Chapel?" 

"Ah, yes! That was it! Oh, such fond memories! I'd love to perform on stage with you again sometime!"

"Alright," Virgil cut in, rolling his eyes with a grin. "While you two thespians geek out, I'm going to the snack table." Roman gave him a quick kiss before he left. 

"I love you."

"I know."

Virgil walked over to the snack table, eating what he thought was an Oreo, but tasted like strong vodka, which took him by surprise. Upon further inspection, it turned out they were Oreo Jell-O shots. Of course; it wasn't a Damien Ceitful party without booze on every corner. 

"Hey, emo!" Remus greeted as he snuck up on Virgil in his octopus costume. More specifically, it looked like Hank from  _ Finding Dory _ . 

"Hey, Remus. Nice costume."

"Right back atcha, Spaceballs!" He picked up a Jell-O shot cookie and ate it, moaning slightly at the taste. "These things are so good, I might just orgasm all over this table. I actually helped Dee-Dee make them!"

"Of course you did," Virgil quipped with a smirk. 

"So..." Remus drawled out as he picked up another cookie. "You and Roman seem to be lovey dovey," he commented as he ate the cookie. 

"Well, yeah, we've been dating for four years, almost five. You know that."

"Yeah..." he drawled out, grinning mischievously. "And you know what comes after the dating. And, obviously, the super hot monkey sex."

"Dude, c'mon," Virgil groaned, not in the mood for Remus's... colourful phrasing. He suddenly realised what Remus was implying and immediately blanched. "Wait... you seriously think Roman wants to... _propose_? No, no way."

"Why not? He's been fantasising about his future wedding since we were five years old and I doubt he's gonna stop now. I bet you five dollars it'll be a Disney themed wedding!" 

"We've never talked about marriage before so I doubt he's gonna propose out of the blue. Besides, weddings are nothing more than outdated, expensive pageantry. Who needs that?"

"Oh, I'm with ya, sister!" Remus agreed. "Roman on the other hand... well, you and I both know how... 'Mister Crazy Pants McGee' can be when it comes to being so extra. I remember he once said he wanted to release a dozen white doves, each carrying a red rose, and then another dove takes his groom's ring and slips it onto their finger. He dropped that pretty quickly when I said I would release a falcon into the chapel so there could be a battle to the death! Like the Hunger Games for birds!"

"Yeah, well, I still have my doubts that he's gonna ask me to marry him any time soon."

"Alright, if you insist, emo. I guess you know your man better than I know my own twin brother or something. Anywhomst, I gotta fuck off, but it was nice chatting with you again! It was just like old times!" With that, Remus walked off, leaving Virgil to wonder about what he had said. 

Roman wasn't going to propose any time soon. Virgil was... certain. 

He decided to distract himself with some of the fruit punch in the giant glass bowl in the middle of the table. As expected, it tasted strongly of alcohol, but he didn't exactly mind. It certainly could have tasted worse. 

It wasn't long before Dancing Queen by ABBA began playing. Virgil was fairly certain it was at Roman's request, but either way he still loved this song. Speaking of his ridiculous boyfriend, he spotted Roman approaching him from across the room. He suppressed a smirk and rolled his eyes. 

"Virgil, my love!" Roman took both his hands and smiled. "It's our song!"

Their song. Virgil remembered it all quite clearly. 

Roman took Virgil's hand in his, grinning and raising his brow in silent question. Virgil rolled his eyes and set his drink down, and the two of them made their way to the dance floor. 

"You know," Virgil began. "for a song called 'Dancing Queen', it's kinda difficult to dance with someone to."

"We managed just fine on prom night, didn't we?" Roman asked with a smile. 

"Yeah, but you stepped on my  _ feet _ more than the ground," he quipped, getting an offended scoff in response. 

"Excuse you, I never once stepped on your feet!"

"Uh, you most certainly did, Princey," Virgil replied amusedly. 

"Whatever, agree to disagree." Roman stopped and took Virgil's other hand so he held both of them. "Would you care to dance, lovebird?" he asked, Virgil scoffing. 

"Whatever you say, wonder boy." 

They began to dance, both complete and utter messes. It took Virgil back to the night they met. 

_ Prom night, which Patton had insisted he go to. He hadn't even bothered wearing a real suit; he wore a T-shirt with a tuxedo design printed on and a pair of ripped black jeans. He had gone to the snack table to get a cup of punch — quite similarly to tonight, in fact — though that night, as Dancing Queen played loudly in the gymnasium, he collided with a stranger and spilled his drink all over their flawless red suit.  _

_ That stranger had been Roman. And when Virgil apologised close to fifty times, Roman had insisted that all was forgiven.  _

_ "You just owe me a dance," he had said.  _

_ Virgil had become quite flustered that night, being spun countless times by this boy he'd only just met. Though he had to admit, the boy was quite charming, even if his dancing skills left much to be desired.  _

_ "You are sure as hell no dancing queen," Virgil had joked.  _

_ Roman had scoffed in offence, placing a hand on his chest as though he'd been wounded. He then smirked, deciding to unexpectedly dip Virgil, who squeaked in surprise.  _

_ "I guess that makes me a dancing  _ prince _ , doesn't it?"  _

_ They both stood upright again, Virgil laughing and rolling his eyes.  _

_ "Yeah, whatever you say,  _ Princey _." _

The song ended, and Virgil had to admit he was disappointed. He could dance with Roman to that song for the rest of his life and be perfectly content. 

Honestly, the whole scene was so domestic, Virgil jokingly wondered if Roman would propose after all. 

But... only jokingly, of course. 

"I love you," Roman said with a wide smile, Virgil mirroring the expression. 

"I know." 

They both soon grew bored of dancing and decided to go to Damien's home theatre where a bunch of Halloween themed movies were playing. They were just in time for  _ The Nightmare Before Christmas _ , much to Virgil's utter joy. 

There was usually a big sectional couch in the room, but for tonight it had been replaced with several beanbag chairs, blankets, and pillows of all sorts. In the back of the room there was even a small popcorn machine. Virgil had to admit, Damien really did think of everything. 

He and Roman sat side by side in a couple beanbag chairs, a soft blanket draped over them both. Virgil smiled as he wrapped his arm around Roman's and interlocked their fingers, resting his head on his shoulder. It wasn't long before Roman began quietly nitpicking the movie. 

"So how exactly did Jack get to the doors to different holidays?" he whispered. "The movie doesn't exactly explain how he got back either. Are we supposed to believe that he walked through the woods overnight, found some magic portals, walked into one, and... wandered into the woods around Christmas Town and found them again?" 

"Yeah, and not only were Boogie's boys able to find them and get to Christmas Town and back, but they also went through the Easter door into... I'm guessing Easter Town, and found the way out of there, too."

"Holy shit, this movie does not explain  _ anything _ and somehow managed to get away with it." 

Virgil couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He loved making fun of movies with Roman. Logan was also surprisingly fun to pick movies apart with, but with Roman it was special. Everything with Roman felt special, really, but especially the more tender, sweet moments like this. The little things were what really took Virgil's breath away rather than the extravagant stuff Roman liked to surprise him with. 

Then, out of nowhere, Virgil thought of something. 

Roman was being his usual romantic self all evening, which was no surprise to Virgil. However, it was in such simple ways that seemed almost out of character. 

Why would Roman simply request their song when he could have serenaded Virgil himself, which Virgil knew he would do in a heartbeat? Then Roman was the one who suggested watching  _ The Nightmare Before Christmas _ , which he knew was one of Virgil's favourite movies, even though Virgil knew without a shred of doubt that Roman could have danced all night long. Then, of course, their costumes were one of the most iconic movie couples in history, and shockingly not Disney-themed even though Roman was the one who suggested the idea. He had claimed that  _ Star Wars _ was close enough since Disney owned it. 

Thinking back on his conversation with Remus... he couldn't help but wonder....

No, that's stupid. If Roman was planning to propose it would've been so unbelievably obvious that even  _ Logan _ would know what was up. Since when was Virgil even considering listening to  _ Remus _ of all people? He couldn't let that guy get in his head, that would only end badly. 

They continued watching the movie, quietly mocking it throughout. At the end when Jack and Sally kissed in front of the full moon, Roman pressed a kiss to Virgil's temple, bringing a smile to his face. 

"I love you," he murmured. 

"I know," Virgil murmured back. 

"No, I mean it. I love you more than I ever thought my heart was capable. You're my whole world, mi alma."

The way Roman was talking threw Virgil off kilter a bit. This felt like the lead-up to a proposal, but... surely he wasn't asking right now, was he? 

"I - I love you too, Roman. Jeez, you're being sappier than usual, and that's saying something," he teased, unable to help himself. At least Roman chuckled a bit. 

"That's just how I get when I'm around you. You fill my heart with poetry and it forever beats for you. I'm absolutely crazy about you, in a way words can never express."

Virgil was a bit overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of affection. If anything, he should be used to this by now, but Roman always managed to surprise him. He only hoped that his suspicions were—

"Which is why I wanted to ask you something."

Oh,  _ fuck _ . 

"Wh-What is it?" Virgil asked softly, trying to keep the tremble from his voice and almost succeeding. 

"Virgil, we've been dating for quite some time now, much longer than anyone imagined we would. And that's why I wanted to ask you if you would—"

Virgil suddenly got to his feet, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. He got the attention of a few people in the room but his focus remained on Roman, who was looking up at him with a puzzled expression. 

"Roman, I swear to god, if you propose right now, I'm gonna lose my shit."

Roman's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Virgil dashed out of the room in a panic without another word. 

He fucked up. He knew he did. But for some reason the idea of Roman asking him to marry him was... a bit too much. Roman probably wasn't even going to propose at all. He knew he was letting Remus get into his head, which he'd been adamant about not having happen, but he couldn't help it. He'd always been a natural over-thinker. 

He went out to Damien's back patio, in desperate need of fresh air. Of course, he wasn't the only one who decided to come out here. Logan and Patton were here as well, clearly having been in the middle of a make-out session when Virgil walked in on them. They quickly separated and sheepishly faced him, both quite disheveled, Logan's glasses crooked on his face until he adjusted them. 

"Gross," Virgil murmured a bit grouchily before going and sitting on the wooden patio railing, even with patio tables to sit at, which he didn't care about. He wrapped his arms around himself and tried to get his thoughts in order. 

"Are you alright, Virgil?" Logan asked hesitantly. 

"No," he replied shakily, knowing that he couldn't lie with both Logan and Patton there; he was bad enough at lying to one of them individually, but with them both he was hopeless. 

"What happened, kiddo?" Patton asked worriedly, going to Virgil's side and placing a hand on his knee. 

"I just... I'm an idiot."

"Virgil, that's not true at all," Logan stated matter of factly, going over to stand next to Patton. 

"I freaked out for no reason because I think Roman was gonna propose to me and I panicked and ran away. So yeah, I'm an idiot."

"Oh, Virge," Patton murmured sympathetically. "That doesn't make you an idiot. What made you think he was gonna propose?"

Virgil's cheeks heated as he thought back to recent events. He felt like an idiot for overthinking it all, but that was what he was best at, after all. 

"I... well... I don't even know. It started with some stuff Remus was telling me." Logan scoffed at that. 

"A conversation involving Remus would be the start of  _ anyone's _ problems." 

"That's fair," Virgil conceded with a smirk. "He was talking about how Roman has always wanted to get married, and he's been fantasising about his wedding since they were kids, and since we've been dating for a while...." He trailed off, sure that Logan and Patton could put two and two together from there. 

"You believed that because you and Roman are approaching five years of steady dating, that meant he would want to get married soon," Logan noted, Virgil nodding in confirmation. "And that scares you?"

"Hell yeah, it scares me. It freaking terrifies me. I don't think I'm ready to commit myself that much to one person because I—" He cut himself off, not wanting to finish that sentence. 

"Because why, kiddo?" Patton gently prompted, the sympathetic look in his eyes almost too much for Virgil to bear. 

"I... I know that one day Roman is gonna wake up and realise he committed to the wrong person. That happened to me all throughout high school until I met him, and I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Oh, Virgil, Roman loves you so much!" Patton assured. "He's head over heels for you, he has been since prom!"

"Indeed," Logan concurred. "I have been able to see just how deeply he cares for you since the day I met you both. And... that's coming from  _ me _ ," he added with a grin, Virgil chuckling as he saw his point. 

"Okay, that's fair. I just... can't believe someone like Roman would ever take any interest in... someone like me." 

"My love, if you're going to talk about me behind my back, the least you can do is make it less self deprecating," Roman joked from the door. 

The sound of his voice startled Virgil, causing him to jump slightly. He immediately averted his eyes, keeping a downward gaze. He didn't even want to think about how red his cheeks must be by now. 

"Logan, Patton, may Virgil and I have a moment alone?" Roman asked, a pit forming in Virgil's stomach. He shouldn't feel nervous, but that particular feeling was more than half of the entirety of his personality. 

"Sure thing kiddos," Patton spoke softly, giving Virgil's knee a reassuring squeeze before taking Logan's hand, the couple grabbing their props from one of the tables before going inside, leaving Roman and Virgil to themselves. 

There was a bit of silence between them, which was tearing Virgil to shreds. He wasn't sure what to say at this point, and was anxious about whatever Roman had to say. Finally, he broke the silence, his voice sounding just as broken. 

"I-I'm sorry I just ran out like - like that. I shouldn't have done that, I just - I just thought - I was—"

"Woah, woah, slow down, lovebird," Roman interrupted, walking up to him and placing his hands on his shoulders to ground him. "You have nothing to apologise for. Did you  _ really _ think I was going to  _ propose _ to you?" he asked, Virgil ducking his head down in shame. 

"I know it was stupid, I overreacted, I just—" He cut himself off, looking Roman in the eyes. "Wait, you  _ weren't _ gonna propose?" 

"No," Roman confirmed with a light chuckle. "I was gonna ask you to move out of Logan and Patton's apartment so we could live on our own. Logan was gonna give us the number of the realtor that helped him and Patton find their apartment and—"

"Wait, hold on, you're serious?" Virgil interrupted, in complete disbelief. "Remus was telling me about how much you've always fantasised about your future wedding, so I thought you'd wanna... ya know...."

"Oh, Virgil. Since when are you taking advice from my dumbass brother?" he asked with a laugh, Virgil joining in in spite of himself. 

"I know, it's stupid, I just... well, to be fair, you  _ do _ seem like the kinda guy to make a big, huge deal out of marriage and weddings and everything."

"Touché. However, I know how you feel about that sort of thing, about how weddings are... how is it that you phrase it, again?"

"You mean how weddings are nothing more than outdated, expensive pageantry?" Virgil asked amusedly, Roman nodding with a laugh. 

"That's the one. So of course I would never propose unless I knew for sure that you were ready. I don't need your hand in marriage to know that I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you."

Virgil smiled widely, letting out a sharp breath. Even after all this time, it was hard to believe that Roman loved him this much. Virgil didn't fully understand why or how, but he was beyond thankful to have Roman in his life. 

"You really mean that?" he asked lowly. Roman caressed Virgil's cheek in his hand, pressing a delicate kiss to his lips. He had to balance on the tips of his toes to reach him as he was still sitting on the railing. 

"I've never meant anything more in my life," Roman whispered tenderly. 

Virgil huffed slightly, jumping from the railing into Roman's arms, who caught him with ease and spun him around a few times. They both quietly laughed, Virgil burying his face in the crook of Roman's neck and wrapping his legs around Roman's waist to maintain both their balance. 

"I love you, Red," he whispered into Roman's ear, who chuckled lowly. 

"I know."


End file.
